


The Running Game

by empyrean



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyrean/pseuds/empyrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has a theory. And that theory is: That you'll always run when you hear it. You hear that sound and you run like your life depends on it (and it probably does).</p>
<p>And when the Doctor arrives to blow things up, you tend to run even faster. And then help, because you, John Watson never really learnt to run in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Running Game

John Watson has a theory.

And that theory dissolved down to its simplest form is this: you will always come running when you hear it.

Even if you’re John Watson, and you left not because of anger or hurt or exhaustion but because you’re sensible John Watson and you knew it was time to start living in ‘the real world’.

(You, John Watson, remember lying on some distant desert with a burning shoulder in this _real world_ of yours and thinking that there was probably some terrible joke in this somewhere.)

Even if you’re John Watson and you found someone somehow even more alien. Mad and clever and so strange he has to be human otherwise it’s the worst disguise he’s ever seen.

Even if you’re John Watson and you’re standing in the cereal aisle at Tescos arguing with your very human flatmate over refrigerated eyeballs (and thinking ‘This is my normal life. Somehow I think you’d approve.’)

Even if you’re John Watson, you start running when you hear it.

The most wonderful sound in the universe.


End file.
